


My Dearest Countess Vampire [Overwatch Doujinshi Adaptación]

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Images, Inspired by Doujinshi, Vampire Widowmaker, Wolf Tracer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Todos los derechos a los personajes mencionados a Blizzard Entertainment.Adaptación del Doujinshi "Untitled Vampire Widowmaker" en Dynasty Readerhttp://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/untitled_vampire_widowmakerOjala disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfrute del doujinshi.Historia publicada inicialmente en wattpad con el mismo nombre, + imágenes.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Vampire Widowmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653698) by 姜糖盐汽水. 



Lena daba paso tras paso, agotada mientras corría lo más rápido que podían entre el barro, ramas y espinas en el suelo y alrededor, con sus muy perdidos, agotados y descalzos, las luces detrás de ellas viéndose cada vez más cerca, el brillo de las antorchas persiguiéndola con hambre al momento en que ella caía sobre un charco de lodo, cubriendo su gastada ropa al igual que su rostro, mirando solo con sus manos, mirando con pánico y horror detrás de ella, sintiendo que el brillo de las luces son venían sobre ella, viendo esas sombras detrás de las luces, sus sonrisas enfermizas mostrándole sus dientes sucios y amarillentos, al igual que como miraban los animales que perseguían, perros que añoran dar caza, mascotas de sus agresores.

Se sintió como pudo de la tierra, dando pasos torpes mientras volvía a correr sin rumbo fijo, esquivando las piedras bajas las plantas de sus pies y las ramas de los árboles, su rostro siendo herido con algunas que poseían espinas en las hojas, cada vez adentrándose más y más en las profundidades del bosque, las luces alejándose un poco tras dirigirse por un camino más desolador, rosas creciendo preocupantemente en él, las espinas se enterraban entre su ropa y piel al no tener el cuidado debido al pasar, su corazón no paraba de latir mientras en su cabeza solo tenía un pensamiento en mente:

_> > ¡LENA, HUYE! <<_

Sus ojos con frecuencia llenos de lágrimas cada vez que sus pulmones requieren una mayor cantidad de aire, su garganta sintiéndose mas apretada, la sequía en su cuello siendo prontamente saliva que se derramaba fuera de su boca; se detuvo un momento cerca del final del camino por donde habíamos llegado antes de tener que rodearlo para bajar, jadeando pesadamente con las manos en sus rodillas mientras volvía a mirar a su espalda, a la lejanía las antorchas seguir el camino derecho al camino de espinas, sintiendo un poco de alivio al ver posiblemente lo que había logrado, su ceño frunciéndose en expectación y suplicio al momento en que soportó como unas pocas parecían acercársele a donde ella estaba. El ruido de las ramas quebrarse por un golpe sordo alertándola a seguir su camino. Ellos no estaban atravesando, estaban cortando.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentir el ladrido del perro encima de ella, Lena retrocediendo un paso mientras se enredaba con sus propios pies al momento en el perro saltaba frente a ella. Abalanzándose sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras Lena caía con un grito ahogado, el perro de caza alcanzando a hincarle los dientes en su brazo derecho poco antes de caer con ella por la colina que había detrás de ellos, ambos rodando en la bajada, cayendo uno sobre otro, en su espalda, su hombro, sus piernas sin poder moverlas demasiado por doblárselo en un giro que resultó, el perro dando quejidos con cada golpe como ella suena desde su garganta, sin la verdadera capacidad de gritar, el animal quedando atascado en una rama gruesa, trato de levantarse y se arrastró a una dirección opuesta,

Apretó los dientes cuando trato de moverse en un nuevo intento.

Las antorchas parecían ya muy lejanas arriba de ella pero aun podían escuchar las voces gritando por su búsqueda, los perros ladrando en todas las direcciones, cómo su cabeza palpitaba por el dolor, viendo apenas bien y visible en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba exhausta, herida y sin fuerzas para continuar.

Poco a poco fue cediendo al relajar su cuerpo a la tierra, su mano izquierda que tenía extendida sobre su cuerpo y en un puño siendo relajada pronto, soltando sus dedos, sus ojos perdidos en un punto de las ramas al momento que dio por finalizada Su lucha por escapar.

Lamentando en una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla el no poder escapar como lo habían pedido sus padres poco antes que s la madre empujara hacia atrás, refugiándose en su amigo Winston cuando él se la llevo corriendo en su lomo por entre el pueblo, sacándola del lugar. Siendo herido en una de sus patas poco antes de llegar al bosque, donde Lena recibió lo que sería su primera caída en la noche.

-Lena ... -le pidió suplicante Winston- Vete

-No puedo hacer eso –lloriqueo la joven Lena- Winston ¡Levántate! –Lloraba con más fuerza- por favor, ven conmigo ...

-¡Lena, Huye! –Le grito con euforia Winston.

Empujándola hacia un arbusto mientras cojeando se levantaba y corría hacia otra dirección, subiéndose con sus manos al tejado de una casa de madera. Golpeándose el pecho mientras enseñaba sus dientes y gruñía.

Lena vio a las personas acercarse prontamente a él, perdió su mirada una última vez a su amigo y antes de que desapareciera por completo, dio ánimos y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, adentrándose con tristeza.

Fue en el minuto en que pensaba dejar de luchar y quedar a merced de lo primero que la encontrara cuando grabó las palabras de Winston en su cabeza.

Era su momento de escapar, tenía la ventaja de la bajada, su cuerpo estaba todo cubierto con tierra, ramas, algunos frutos de la zona y lodo, no le sería fácil hallarla siempre y cuando seguía en movimiento, los perros demorarían en seguir su olor .

Con su mano izquierda pescó un poco de tierra del suelo y la apretó con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes, tratando de mover más su pierna derecha que izquierda, el dolor punzaba en su espalda pero lo ignoro, en cuanto se pudo ayudar casi perfectamente de su pie menos dolido continuo avanzando, un paso a la vez, sosteniéndose la barriga por alguna razón.

Sus quejidos volvían cada vez menos ruidosos, los ladridos y voces se habían apagado al cabo de unas horas y la luna se tenían menguante pero brillante, el cielo estaba despejado y si bien había encontrado con telarañas y algunos bichos raros que en su casa le daban gritos de terror. En ese punto existe algo a lo que tenía más miedo en ese momento.

Al escuchar el ruido de unas rocas cayendo a su espalda se giró y escucho el gruñido fornido de un perro, el perro aullando mientras escuchó en su dirección, comenzó a saltar sobre su pastel –ya sano por el tiempo– con más rapidez que antes hasta que detuvo el comienzo de un río, sus aguas calmadas pero con corriente en su centro, trato de metro un pie primero pero se hundió más de lo esperado y se había perdido atrapada bajo la tierra húmeda, el frio del agua relajante un poco el dolor, volvió a intentar sacar su pastel pero volvió a escuchar los gruñidos del perro, logrando darle su corazón a otro corazón, sintiendo la quemazón de la mordida anterior en su brazo prefirió no sentir de ser posible algo así otra vez.

No lo dudo dos veces y se metió al agua, su pie siendo liberado en cuanto a su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la corriente, su mano saliendo a flote más que su cabeza, antes de que pudieran podría ser similar a la rapidez con la que venía flotando directamente ramas flotar en la superficie, tratar de sostenerse de alguna para flotar, Lena no podría creer como le costaba mantenerse en la superficie, desde afuera no parecía que fuera tanto. Lucho por mantenerse a flote con sus brazos y piernas, pataleando y dando golpes al agua, aspirando lo más que podría en cuanto salía, siendo pocas las ocasiones hasta que se hundió el tiempo suficiente para abrir sus ojos bajo el agua, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella un gran bulto, tratando de nadar lejos de él, lo único que trató fue un golpe fuerte en su cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Encuentro con la condesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena despierta en un lugar que no reconoce, adolorida, luego se encuentra con alguien...

Cuando Lena recupera su conciencia solo puede escuchar el agua correr, el sonido del agua llegando y marchándose, sintiendo una corriente fría en parte de su cuerpo, se siente a la orilla del río, sus brazos extendidos sobre las rocas al igual que sus piernas, siendo lo único que seguía bajo el agua sus tobillos y pasteles. Su cabeza dolía un poco pero no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de intentar intentar levantarse, su cuerpo dolido, su ropa y heridas limpias y húmedas más no completamente sanas. Tenía la manga de su brazo girado y podía aun ver los restos de la cicatriz de la mordida que había recibido. Recordando sin afectarle mucho lo ocurrido dado que estaba serena.

A pesar de ello, su mente estaba despejada, posiblemente por el trabajo que hizo el agua y el sueño que logro cuando tenía inconsciente. Se inspecciono un poco sus piernas de reojo, doblando un poco su cintura para verso bien, haciendo una mueca por el dolor tras esa acción simple, viendo debajo de toda la ropa haraposa algo fuera del lugar, no había roto la piel ni nada pero tenía algo que ya pasaba de ser un simple chichón. Aunque dejó pasar la idea por su propia inmadurez en el tema y edad, creyendo que era imposible tener algo roto siendo que no le dolía tanto como a veces escuchaba en la tienda de los médicos cuando llegaban heridos por causa de la caza o cuando algún habitante era alcanzado por una "bestia desconocida" –como ellos decían– en el bosque.

A pesar de su mentalidad de niña pequeña, era consciente de que no podía caminar sin sentir un dolor al apoyar, Lena realmente consideraba arrastrarse todo el camino hasta que llegara a algún sitio seguro o se sano de su pierna, trato de moverse unos centímetros con bástate dificultad, sintiendo algo de agonía y un fuerte ardor al moverse, se vio en la necesidad de detenerse, se envió como pudo en el suelo –ya en tierra, lejos de las rocas– y apoyo sus manos extendidas, detrás de su espalda y en el suelo, buscando con la mirada en los alrededores algo que le sirviera, girando de un lado a otro su cabeza. Encontrando a pocos metros de ella una vara gruesa y mucho más alta que su porte.

Sonriendo y aguantando el dolor fue arrastrándose hasta ella, al alcanzarla, la sostuvo y enterró en el suelo, usándola de apoyo trato de llegar lentamente de pie. Creyendo que era un juego como eran los que jugaba con su amigo Winston antes.

Ahora ella era una maga poderosa que viajaba apoyada en su bastón mágico para ocultar su verdadero poder, vistiendo con simples ropas para evitar ser descubierto por los malignos horrores del bosque.

La idea le agradaba y pensando que era un juego seguido el camino lento pero sonriendo, hablando en voz alta sola pronunciando palabras incomprensibles pero que para ella tenía significados poderosos, dándole hechizos al pasto y derrotando a las criaturas del mal que tenían, alejando a las hormigas y abejas con su barrera de protección. No sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco donde quedaba el camino de regreso a casa pero aun así Lena disfruto del paisaje tranquilo de las hojas en los árboles, viendo el brillo del sol de la tarde como una recarga de su poder, dándole una mejor visión de las cosas por la luz.

Al poco rato de recorrer Lena experimentó su estómago dar un fuerte rugido, hizo una mueca mientras se detenía, dando un pequeño quejido "mmhh" mientras miraba a su alrededor algo que podría aparecer ella como poderoso mago, notando al poco rato una roca del doble de su tamaño, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con una media sonrisa se acercó a ella esperanza al ver unas bayas en la base de este, las hojas le quedaban algo alto y con un suspiro noto que no llegaría, recordando el bastón que traía sonrió . - _¡Nada derrotaría a esta poderosa hechicera!_ \- _._ Con la ayuda de su bastón lo estiro sobre su cabeza y golpeo con fuerza donde se encuentran los frutos, estos cayendo frente a ella, tomo un puñado con sus manos y se las acerco a su nariz, empezando a olfatear, el dulce aroma embriagándola.

No lo dudo más y se metió a la boca, tirándose hacia atrás, enviando sin tanto problema en su cola y sacando todas las bayas que podrían de las ramas. Llegándose a manchar todos los dedos, el pecho de su ropa y alrededor de su boca por comer sin los modales que sus padres insisten en darle la bienvenida en la mesa, su cabeza y orejas cayendo un poco con este recuerdo, olvidándolo tan poco escupió lo de su boca por el sabor putrefacto de una, limpiándose la lengua con sus manos volcar a escupir al sentir es sabor a tierra. Al terminar sus bayas regresó a notario ese bulto en su pie, hizo un puchero con la boca, inflando sus cachés, no le gustaba como se perdió esa cosa.

Aburrida, comenzó a jugar con su propia herida, apretando y doblando su pastel esperando que así se recupere, tras un movimiento inconsciente de su parte y un sorpresivo grito de dolor se retorció un poco en el pasto bajo su espalda. Moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras se aferraba a su pierna y la sobaba.

-aaaaawwwmm –se quejaba.

Una lágrima quería salir de su rostro pero Lena estaba enojada con su propia pierna por hacerla sufrir, volvió a sentarse y miro su pierna con recelo, abriendo aún más los ojos al notario que su cototo se había ido y ahora solo había un moretón en su lugar, un feo y deforme circulo morado y negro. Lena aun así, sonrió de ello, disfrutando más de la familiar vista que del feo cototo.

Quiso levantarse del suelo sin su bastón al ya no ver nada "raro" pero no pudo ni pisar bien cuando una electricidad eléctrica registró desde su pierna a cerebro, volviendo a caer por su sufrimiento.

¡Le dolió mil veces más que antes pisar! Por lo que prefirió optar por mantener su bastón mágico, a los metros de distancia piso un poco y así comenzó a acostumbrarse gradualmente hasta que pudiera pisar sin mayores problemas.

Quiso pasar de lista en un momento y agarrar una mariposa que volaba sobre ella, saltando para alcanzarla con sus manos. Sufriendo diez minutos el fuerte dolor que le provoca caer en sus piernas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

La noche se acercaba y sabía que no podía dirigirse a ningún lado de la noche si quería estar ilesa, así que deambulo por el lugar un rato mientras buscaba cualquier cosa donde cayera su diminuta figura. Encontrando un tronco ahuecado poco antes de que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte.

La noche fue fría, los vientos soplaban con fuerza y los animales nocturnos habían salido a sus cazas, escuchando a los búhos hablar y la rama de los árboles que se sientan con odio. Lena estaba asustada de lo que escuchaba pero se aferraba a su propio cuerpo, sus piernas se habían llevado como pudo a su pecho y los rodeaba con sus brazos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos hasta que logro dormirse en esa helada noche.

Escucho a los aldeanos gritar afuera de su casa, su padre poniéndose de pie apenas escucho a la turba enfurecida, su madre levantándose de su asiento en la mesa para ir donde ella y acariciarle el pelo y las orejas, tranquilizándola. Abrazándola mientras le pedía que se fuera con ella a la parte trasera de la casa, Lena viendo como bajaba del segundo piso su amigo Winston de un salto y habla con su madre al tiempo que la casa empezaba un incendio, vio a su padre retroceder tras El golpe de los señores de su mismo porte antes de que su madre la tomara de la cintura y la subiera al lomo de Winston. Besándola en el frente y diciéndole que la amaba mucho al igual que lo hacia su padre.

Y después de todo se volvió una huida, el fuego y los ladrillos llenando su sueño hasta que despertó sudando en un sobresalto. Le costó algo similar a lo que perdió una salva y lo que solo había sufrido una pesadilla con sus propios recuerdos hasta que lo notó y apartó de su cuerpo a una ardilla que se había alojado sobre su cuerpo. Vio con rapidez el lugar mirando a todos lados mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban.

El árbol ahuecado, su bastón mágico, el ruido de los pájaros picoteando, suspiro algo aliviada. Estaba a salvo.

ELLA estaba a salvo.

No quería salir aún afuera, solo se volvió a aferrar a ella misma y en silencio derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando el llanto y su pena pararon, se reincorporó lentamente, sabiendo que no podía quedarse para siempre ahí, salió de su sitio más seguro, tomo su bastón y comenzó a explorar nuevamente. De pronto toda la belleza del día anterior desapareciendo tras la tristeza de querer saber de sus padres ... o Winston.

Sintió una brisa que le helo todo su cuerpo y sabía que tenía que atacar una fogata si no quería volver a pasar frio. Buscando piedras y unas ramas comenzó a golpearlas entre sí.

Hizo varios intentos sin resultado exitoso. Y estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

Su papá lo hizo todo el tiempo ¿en qué fallaba ella?

Molesta por su éxito erróneo nuevamente, se mostró y salió a dar un paseo, dando manotazos a cada rama que se enfrentaron, enojada de sí misma hasta que encontraron otra fuente de bayas, agua en la boca se acercó a ellas y las regresó a olfatear . Corriendo rápidamente su nariz mientras se la cubría con sus manos.

-IIIIUUUGGGH –exclamo asqueada, sacando su lengua mientras se apartaba.

Su estómago volviendo a hacer ruidos. Trato de encontrar el camino de regreso y la noche la pillo primero.

 _"Esto es malo ..."_ –pensó– _"olvide el camino de regreso a mi tronco"_

Acaricio el tronco de un árbol y miro a todos lados buscando algo distintivo que la ayudara a ubicarse.

Su tronco era uno de muchos y estaba en un bosque de noche.

Así que ...

Realmente no parecía que fuera a volver a encontrarlo, no esa noche al menos.

Bajo su cabeza triste mirando el suelo.

Levantándola sorpresivamente al escuchar el ruido anormal de unas ramas moviéndose a su espalda.

-la manera en que te ves ... -escuchó, girándose para ver quien le hablaba- ¿acaso estas perdido?

No fue sino más ver su apariencia para que Lena abriera su boca en sorpresa y admiración.

Sobre ella y sin tocar las ramas, se verá a metros del suelo una figura bastante delgada, de rasgos finos y piel muy pálida, vistiendo con camisa, pantalones algo ajustados y una capa, la luz de la luna esa noche iluminando el movimiento de la capa que utilizaba, ondeándola mientras sus pies volaban criaturas de la noche. Sus orejas algo estiradas.

-soy la última de los vampiros en este mundo, diez cuidado, o podría comerte, mocoso –le dijo la joven con sus ojos de un amarillo dorado, brillando en la oscuridad, su boca en una línea hasta que Lena escucho un _"¿mmm ? "_ de su parte, subiendo una de sus cejas al observarla con más atención- ohh ... ¿eres un hombre lobo? Debes ser un sobreviviente.

Lena no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron la majestuosa criatura frente a ella, solo la miraba con admiración y la boca abierta, sus ojos casi como si tuvieran estrellas en su lugar.

-... –guardo silencio la criatura- ¿Qué tipo de expresión es esa? Tu cachorro, ¿no tienes ninguna conciencia de peligro?

-wwwooooow –fue lo único que exclamo Lena en su lugar, antes de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y mirarla con fascinación- Nunca nadie me hablo sobre esto antes, así que realmente no entiendo ... -dijo con una sonrisa infantil - eres tan increíble ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

La criatura bajo la altura que se puede hasta que toco el suelo, incluso desde esa altura mucho más grande que Lena, mirándola sin expresión solo guardado sus manos al lado de su cuerpo e inclinado un poco su cabeza para responderle.

-no estas calificadas para saber mi nombre aun. Llámame _Condesa_ por ahora

Dicho esto se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Lena entrando en razón trato de seguirla, sin tocarla realmente y teniendo unos pasos de distancia atrás de ella.

-¡Ah! –Exclamo con curiosidad- okey –asintió mientras la seguía- entonces ... Condesa, ¿puede llevarme de regreso a mi tronco? Estoy perdida

Al no recibir respuesta de ella insistió con un poco más.

-por favor...

Lena escucho el suspiro de la condesa y vio como esta se detuvo en seco, Lena imitando a su distancia.

-¿Cómo podría yo saber dónde está?

Lena miro el suelo a sus pies y comenzó a pensar, en cuanto regresó a caminar la condesa, ella dio un paso y extendió su brazo, agarrando con su pequeña mano una parte de la capa que llevó.

-entonces –comenzó a decir Lena.

La condesa volviendo a detenerse y girando esta vez su cuerpo para verla, Lena sin soltar la parte de su capa que había tomado solo se llevó su mano libre detrás de su cabeza y sonrió en su dirección.

-no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir –admitió como si fuera lo más natural y simple del mundo– así que ... ¿podría acogerme, por favor?

La condesa la quedo mirando con sorpresa un minuto, su rostro pálido sin expresión y en blanco, casi inaudible _"¿huh?"_ saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Qué crees que soy? –Le pregunto bajando su mirada e inclinándose para ver sobre ella- yo no ....

Lena la miraba con suplica en sus ojos, la condesa viendo como detrás de ellos el temor se alojaba y escondía perfectamente bajo esa sonrisa infantil y amistosa que le ofrecía con honestidad.

Se quedó en silencio, observándola unos minutos y su rostro sin cambiar de expresión.

Al caer en cuenta de su ropa dañada y ver las marcas que lentamente desaparecieron en su brazo, rostro y cuerpo, solo hizo una línea con su boca, apretándola levemente, la niña sin percatarse de esto.

Lena sintiendo algo raro con el silencio, incluyendo su cara sin entender a un lado y moviéndose adelante y atrás apoyándose en sus talones y dedos de sus pies.

Algo vio la condesa en el cuello de Lena que hizo que su expresión se oscureciera de pronto, Lena al ver esos ojos oscuros debilitado su agarre de la capa que sostenía por simple reflejo, su sonrisa congelándose un segundo y en cuanto la condesa se giró, su ropa se resbalo de sus dedos sin poder evitarlo. Ella sigue su camino mientras Lena la miraba triste desde su sitio. Extendiendo su mano una vez más en su dirección con pena, sin bajarla.

Al notar que la condesa no volvería a buscarla bajo su mano desilusionada poco a poco.

Volviendo a escuchar un débil sospechoso de la Condesa a metros delante de ella, levanto sus orejas para escucharla mejor y miro hacia el frente, viendo cómo la condesa se había detenido nuevamente a metros de ella.

-¿Qué esperas? –Le hablo la condesa sin voltearse a verla y su voz sin ningún timbre de emoción- vamos

Y continúo su camino.


	3. Entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La condesa entrena al cachorrito, y lo educa también.

_ Actualidad _

  
_"... al final, de todas las formas, la trayectoria al castillo"_ –pensó la condesa mientras observaba como Lena (cinco centímetros más alta que cuando la recogió) movió su cola de un lado a otro mientras le sonreía con cariño y sus ojos bien abiertos, observándola.

La condesa la miro unos segundos pensando en algo que jamás admitiría ni diría en alto, y que tampoco se lo diría a nadie ni nunca a la persona más confiable para ella, con ese pensamiento y tras unos segundos de pronto –y para sorpresa de Lena - extendió su mano hacia su cabeza. Colocándola entre sus orejas y comenzando a acariciarla aun con sus guantes blancos puestos. Tranquilamente y procurando no sufrir daños.

Lena la observo con sorpresa y en silencio, mientras ella miraba como la joven debajo de su mano tragaba al sentir su toque sobre sus orejas y cabeza. Avanzando en el camino de su cabeza a su cuello, enfocó en la ropa que traía puesta, dado que su antigua ropa rota la había desechado hace años y en su lugar le había entregado una camisa blanca, pantalones, cinturón y un abrigo de oso Para que se pusiera en su lugar, Lena insistía en mantener el collar que poseía cuando se recuperaba durante todo ese tiempo.

Los años no habían pasado en vano para la condesa, había tenido el cuidado del cuidado de Lena, de su recuperación y enseñanza posterior, dándole antes de educarla de cualquier manera, el tiempo suficiente para que se recupere de sus heridas corporales apropiadamente, otorgándole sin verdadera consciencia de su parte también una sanación psicológica al darle algo muy similar a una familia, pesar de ella ser frívola y distante con la misma. La condesa en cuanto se percató de que Lena fue recuperada la comenzó a educar en la caza y la protección de sí misma antes de preocuparse del resto, no luchando con ella sino hasta bastante tiempo después. Volviéndola una criatura tanto de la noche como de día para su protección como para la formación de ella misma en todas las circunstancias.

En el entrenamiento que la condesa le otorgo, Lena tuvo que pasar los siguientes diez años saliendo de su noche con su protectora, siguiéndola en la caza y la distancia. Aprendiendo a seguirla en tierra cuando ella volaba por los aires, la condesa dándole instrucciones específicas y consejos sobre cómo apoyarse en sus patas, como respirar y que deben buscar el aire para reconocer aromas. Lena creyendo los primeros años que era un juego todo lo que la condesa hizo con ella. Salir y perseguir, sentir aromas y sensaciones bajo sus pies y con su nariz.

La condensa aprendiendo de los llantos de la pobre criatura cuando dormía que ella había sido perseguida y abandonada, las pesadillas manifestadas con sacudidas, quejidos y palabras incoherentes. Pero fue lo que comprobó cuando en una ocasión la condesa sin explicación ni orden había desaparecido de su lado mientras cazaban, dejándola a la intemperie de la noche y los árboles.

Lena demoro en darse cuenta de que se encuentra sola y corrió por todo el bosque buscándola sin angustiarse demasiado, comenzó a desesperarse cuando olfato el entorno y el aroma de su condesa no se encuentra en ninguna parte, en ese minuto Lena se preocupó y corrió como antílope asustado, corriendo sin rumbo fijo y chocando con todo, su corazón latía a mil y entre aullidos y gritos continuaba corriendo, resbalo mil veces por preocuparse de volver a sentir el aroma de ella, levantándose lo más rápido que acelerar para tratar de ubicarla. En cuanto se dio por vencida cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos empezando a brillar, no quiso retener ni una lagrima y lloriqueo bastante rato hasta que comenzó a ahogarse y toser, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos hinchados,

Levantándose rápidamente del suelo y mirando en todas las direcciones trato de buscarla aún sufría problemas de ubicación con su nariz pero ese día, y en ese punto, solo se guio en sus instintos y tomo el primer camino que considero que era donde la conduciría a ella, trepo árboles haciéndose añicos las uñas, saltando entre las ramas clavándose hojas en su pelo y ropa hasta que se encuentran volando sobre un acantilado, mirando hacia abajo concentrada y con su mirada sin preocupaciones.

Al verla, Lena volvía a derramar lágrimas y corría en su dirección, se movía a su espalda extendiendo lo más que podía sus pequeños brazos. La condesa impulsada por sus progresos instintos de supervivencia corriéndose a un lado y evitándola. Al ver pasar a Lena a su lado levanto a poco sus cejas, notando como Lena cambia su expresión a una sorpresa frente a ella mientras se aproxima a caer, la condesa estiro su brazo y alcanzo a agarrarla del cuello de su abrigo, evitando así que cayera

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –Le preguntó la condesa con voz indiferente a Lena mientras se acercaba a la orilla y la tiraba a la tierra, lejos del acantilado- quédate ahí y no te muevas

-condesa ... -estaba por llorar de nuevo Lena.

-el dicho silencio –le dedico una mirada de advertencia- Tu lo primero que tengas buen olor te lo viene, yo me alimento de sangre

Y dicho esto dio un paso y se tiró del acantilado, sin darle tiempo a Lena de asimilarlo y comprenderlo del todo, la cachorra específicamente se fue acercando lo suficiente a la orilla para ver claramente como esta asesinaba y se alimentaba de algunos cazadores presentes en la zona Matando sin problema a los perros de caza que traían obtendrían de un solo movimiento de brazos, sus movimientos elegantes y finos pero devastadores con los humanos ahí abajo.

En cuanto termino, regresó a elevarse y llegar hasta donde se encontró Lena, la condesa lamiéndose una parte de su dedo índice antes de presentar frente a ella, Lena siguió con la mirada a la condesa y cuando llego frente a ella tuvo que caer sobre su cola para observar con tal adoración a la forma en que se vio en ese instante la condesa, volando sobre el acantilado con su capa ondeándose por el viento, sus ojos rojos y con una mano en su boca, su figura espectacular, ella solo la tomo del abrigo y se la llevo de regreso al castillo.

Donde quiera que dijera alguna vez lo que sucedió hasta que la condesa la bajo al suelo, Lena se preocupó que la abandonara nuevamente en algún lugar y aproveché un descuido de la condesa para aferrarse a su pierna con fuerza, abrazándola. Manteniendo el contacto así diez minutos antes de que apartara la condesa de una manera tranquila.

-no te traje para tirarte –fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar al cuarto donde ella dormía; Lena siguió todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la entrada de esta y se quedó en la puerta, viendo como la condesa se recostaba en un ataúd acolchado por dentro - cuida el castillo.

Y así lo había hecho Lena esos 16 años. Al tiempo en que aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, la condesa la había dejado una carga de cuidar su castillo mientras ella dormía del día. Lena acostumbraba a pasear por el lugar, caminando, visitando, explorando sin necesidad de hacer los quehaceres del castillo, dado que, según su condesa no le importaba tener polvo en los muebles.

A Lena le encantaba sobre todo pasar el tiempo libre en el cuarto donde la condesa escribía, Lena nunca supo que escribía en esas hojas pero era donde el mayor tiempo pasaba la condesa cuando estaba despierta y su aroma en el lugar era el más fuerte de todo el lugar, Lena ahí aprendió a leer y escribir, estar en ese lugar le traía divertidos y agradables recuerdos de la condesa gritándole, suspirando y agarrando su cabeza mientras la presionaba contra el mueble para que Lena prestara atención al cuaderno, claro, cuando ella la lograba sacar de sus muy controladas casillas a la condesa.

Dio un giro sobre sus talones para observar la habitación.

El gran escritorio tallado en sus bordes, de un precioso color marrón y con las patas algo gastado debido a Lena cuando esta saco sus primeros dientes grandes y deseaba morder para que le rascaran un poco la raíz; las largas cortinas negras en la habitación que siempre pasaban cerradas de día pero de noche dejaba al descubierto la belleza del paraje exterior, el bosque, el río y los demás placeres que ofrecía de vista. Y también los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, le encantaban esos cuadros a pesar de tener tiempo de verlos todos porque ahí está ella sobre todo, claro, cuando la condesa le recomienda "cultivar su mente", Lena era capaz de leer cualquier libro que Le recomendamos su condesa. Del lugar le fascinaba ver el arte pintado en los cuartos, sobre todo porque en uno de ellos se tendrá un cuadro que encontró un día en la esquina más oculta del salón, todo lleno de polvo y cubierto por las blancas muebles, el mismo lugar abandonado abandonado por un peso de estar conectado a una sección bastante concurrida por la condesa, en aquel, la condesa se perdió vistiendo un vestido que llegaba a sus talones, negro y con un bello ajuste al cuerpo, resaltando su figura debajo de ese corpiño y demás, dando una idea de la época de la pintura. Su rostro con una expresión neutral, detrás de ella había un caballero de un porte similar al de ella, más macizo y fuerte en figura pero la visión de él era completamente oscura, la mirada que daba en la pintura era de demasiada seriedad pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, vistiendo un traje del mismo color que su pelo, negro. Al lado de ella y con sus brazos cruzados tiene una señorita de rostro más joven que su condesa, su piel algo más oscura, el pelo hacia un lado y con un reembolso de este notorio al otro, su vestido tenía un cuello más levantado y tenía sus uñas largas sin exagerar, casi pareciendo una joven chica rebelde. Era un cuadro precioso, tenebroso incluso pero parecía tan ... familiar en ellos.

Al leer la inscripción mencionada: _Amélie_ (la palabra quedando imposible de leer y siendo reemplazada por " _WidowMaker"_ apenas legible también, pero encima de la primera), _Gabriel Reyes y Som ---_ .

El último nombre es una diferencia del anterior, mostrando específicamente una línea oscura. Semejante a una mancha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cachorro?

Lena dio un salto en su lugar y se alejó rápidamente de la pintura, bajando la cabeza en cuanto la condesa paso a su lado y se apresuró en tapar la pintura.

-no ... -comenzó a decir Lena- ¿no puedo estar aquí, condesa?

-no veas las pinturas

Lena bajo la cabeza apenada, lamentando un poco escuchar eso pero asintiendo lentamente de todas las formas- como usted diga, condesa

Salieron fuera del cuarto, Lena siguió a la condesa, vio un último vistazo a las pinturas antes de que ella cerrara las puertas de la habitación, mirando de una manera extraña a Lena mientras ella aún seguía con las orejas bajas.

Escuchando el suspiro bajo de la condesa, lo que sigue fue con frecuencia la mano con guantes de ella, acariciando, animando inmediatamente a Lena mientras volvía la cola de un lado a otro, su rostro algo sonrojado.

 _"ella es bastante obediente"_ –pensaba la condesa– _"tal vez no sería tan malo seguir con esto"_

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡OH! –Exclamo la habitual Lena juguetona- ¡condesa, me está acariciando! ¡¿Eso significa que me quiere ?!

La condesa con esa actitud, el mirlo con el cansancio mientras bajaba la mano y rodaba un poco sus ojos, empezando a apartarse mientras seguía escuchando a una Lena totalmente animada ahora.

-¡Acarícieme mas, condesa! –Insistía Lena mientras levantaba sus brazos y saltaba a su alrededor para llamar su atención.

 _"es solo ... tan ruidosa"_ –continuo el pensamiento anterior la condesa.  
  



	4. Reencuentro, calidez y protección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el pequeño cachorro y la condesa tienen unos pequeños momentos de jubilo antes de cierto suceso preocupante, Lena encontrará en una salida a personas que jamás pensó volver a ver.

-Cachorro, no voy a jugar a esto contigo, devuélvemelo –dijo la condesa sin levantar ni la voz ni la mirada del papel frente a ella, moviendo un poco su muñeca para untar la punta de su pluma en el frasco con tinta que tenía, aun sentado en su silla y con la mirada centrada en sus escritos, claro que sin pluma en la mano para untar, solo haciendo como si de verdad lo hiciera.

Hace poco menos de un minuto Lena había tomado la pluma de la mano de la condesa en un movimiento rápido y con la suerte de encontrar a su protectora con la guardia baja. La noche se extendía en el punto máximo de la luna y Lena no había podido evitar tener unas increíbles ganas de jugar con la condesa, así, como no podía aguantar mover la cola de un lado a otro mirando a la condesa escribir, cuando vio la luna llena detrás de ella y volvió a mirar la pluma, agacho un poco la cabeza y comenzó a agitar más la cola, moviendo su cola al compás de cómo se movía la pluma, sacando la lengua mientras se lanzaba a agarrar la pluma, al tomarlo salió corriendo del cuarto con la pluma entre sus dientes, escuchando sin prestar atención las palabras de la condesa siendo perseguida prontamente por ella a pie.

sus ojos cambian rápidamente de color y prontamente se sienten al lado del mueble, una mano sosteniendo el jarrón y la otra manteniendo quieto el pequeño mueble en espiral que lo mantenía, la condesa dio un suspiro bajo y miro en dirección de Lena, quien al percatarse de esto, estiro sus manos al suelo y bajo la cabeza e inclinado para formar una línea recta pero en bajada, siendo lo único que estaba arriba su cola. La cual meneaba de un lado a otro para seguir jugando. La condesa al entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban y observar que estaban en la sala de obras de arte miró a Lena con una clara advertencia en sus ojos. Estiro sus manos al suelo y bajo la cabeza e inclinado para formar una línea recta pero en bajada, siendo lo único que estaba arriba su cola. La cual meneaba de un lado a otro para seguir jugando. La condesa al entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban y observar que estaban en la sala de obras de arte miró a Lena con una clara advertencia en sus ojos. Estiro sus manos al suelo y bajo la cabeza e inclinado para formar una línea recta pero en bajada, siendo lo único que estaba arriba su cola. La cual meneaba de un lado a otro para seguir jugando. La condesa al entrar en la habitación en la que se encontraban y observar que estaban en la sala de obras de arte miró a Lena con una clara advertencia en sus ojos.

-Cachorro ... -Lena sonreía mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza en respuesta - No

No presto mucha atención a esto claro, la condesa le había colocado algo mientras dormía para evitar que se transformara y la atacara noches antes por precaución pero nunca había cambiado el resultado fuera de algo parecido a esta situación. Lena era imparable a la hora de jugar un chocar y correr contra todo, la condesa más que preocuparse por Lena, aseguraba dejar todo en perfectas condiciones. Lena aburrida de la poca atención que recibió comenzó a correr por todo el lugar dificultándole así la tarea a la condesa, quien ya hasta el colmo de jugar intentará dejar que más de quinientos años de antigüedad de familia en reliquias y demás se vieran destruidos por atrapar con más ímpetu a la pequeña cachorra con ganas de jugar en luna llena.

Atrapándola del cuello de su ropa mientras volvían a la sala donde se encontraban, llevándola con el rostro serio al cuarto mientras levitaba para llegar más rápido.

Lena pensando aun que jugaban trato de quitarse su abrigo, soltándose del agarre de la condesa y cayendo del segundo piso a quince metros del suelo, la condesa dando una fuerte exhalación mientras la sostenía de la cintura a pocos metros de que tocara suelo. Dando un pequeño desvió al baño, desvistió a Lena y la dejo sentada en el suelo moviendo la cola esperando, ella mientras daba el agua fría del grifo, llenando la ducha y tirando ahí a Lena una vez lista, quien salto del agua helada hacia el suelo inmediatamente apenas se hundió.

La condesa cansada le disparó una toalla encima para que secara y se volvió nuevamente a su escritorio, dejando a Lena en el baño sin saber realmente que había perdido ni que había pasado.

Lena saco su ropa algo salpicada con el agua que estaba en el suelo y se afectó a su cuarto, cambiándose lo que tenía por lo mismo pero seco, debido a que la condesa curiosamente le agradaba tener la misma ropa repetida varias veces, con frecuencia para ocasiones especiales. Lena aún se preguntaba de donde sacaba toda esta ropa sin ella saber, dado que dormía desde que apareció el sol hasta que se ocultaba y Lena siempre estaba siguiendo.

Ya vestida y seca, volveremos a ser donde se encuentra su condesa, sus pasos calmados y sin prisa dado que ya estaba más calmada y sin efectos de la luna gracias a las nubes; al verla con detención Lena incluye un poco la cabeza en algunas preguntas dadas que pudo sentir el aroma a "nuevo" de la pluma que tenía en su mano la condesa, preguntándose porque la cambiaba si la otra aún le quedaba mucho uso, aunque claro su protegido no le dio explicaciones y seguimientos escribiendo en sus papeles cosas que tampoco querían explicarle. Lena se había quedado de pie a su lado, observándola con una sonrisa mientras tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, meneando su cola de un lado a otro sin ningún propósito en realidad.

-condesa –la llamo Lena.

-¿Mmm? –Se llevó su mano cerca de su rostro y la pluma rozando su piel, deteniendo un poco lo que hizo para mirarla con atención.

-¿Tiene familia?

La condesa no cambio de expresión ni dio indicios que le ayudaran a Lena a saber que cambió en ese minuto, solo volvió a mirar el papel sin saber que decir en respuesta, Lena apretaba un poco sus labios en una línea pensando que tal vez no fue lo más correcto preguntar algo así y qué tal había preguntado qué le dolía a la condesa, estaba a punto de disculpar con ella hasta que la propia voz de ella la detuvo de decir algo.

-... hace mucho tiempo –comenzó a decir la condesa con melancolía en su voz, mirando a un punto más lejano que sus hojas, como si recordara algo en su memoria- tuve un marido. Ya que él era humano, tuvo una corta esperanza de vida y falleció prontamente.

La condesa no dijo nada más aparte de él pero Lena sabia por la voz con tristeza y melancolía con la que lo había escuchado le decían que esa persona que una vez fue su esposo, el toco de gran manera en su corazón, y no podía decir Lena cuanto le perdió dolido perderlo.

-... condesa –dijo Lena con calma, abriendo un poco la boca y tomando una mirada serena en su condesa- mi nombre es Lena. Lena Oxton.

La condesa guardo silencio un minuto, sin mirarla y cerrando sus ojos un segundo. Abriéndolos para reprocharle:

-... cachorro, ¿no te había mencionado que no podías decir tan casualmente tu nombre real a otros? Desde que estas en mi castillo, debes respetar las vampiric ...

-¡Lo sé! –Grito Lena sin ofenderla.

La condesa levanto sorprendida la mirada de sus papeles y giro el rostro para mirarla, aun aturdida por la interrupción que le había dado Lena. Quien al ver que miraba en su dirección, llevo una de sus manos a su corazón y la dejo ahí, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas y dedicándole una mirada de aliento, sus ojos brillando con honestidad.

-pero no fue casual –continúa Lena, su voz haciendo sentir a la condesa la verdad y el cariño con lo que decida- yo veo a mi condesa como la persona más importante para mí, así que lo dije. Quiero ser parte de la familia de la condesa y juntar "Oxton" al final de su nombre.

La condesa levanto un poco sus pestañas al escuchar a la joven Lena decir qué, su mirada con sorpresa y su boca un poco abierta debatiéndose internamente si responde las palabras de Lena o guardarse su comentario, sin embargo, prontamente devuelto a recuperar su semblante sereno y tranquilo a excepción que en ese rostro pálido y mayoritariamente serio, cambio por unos momentos y puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

La condesa -y para sorpresa de Lena- extendió sus manos donde ella se veía, pasando una detrás de su cabeza hasta su nuca y la otra rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola a ella. Lena fue sorprendida por ese acercamiento repentino, pero su sorpresa termino siendo vencida por el desconcierto de esa repentina actitud de su condesa. Un leve rubor extendido por su mejilla cuando vio cómo su condesa también un poco sonrojada en las mejillas dejo un cálido beso sobre su frente, su mirada relajada y con una alegría u orgullo notorio.

La condesa aun con su sonrisa y también el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le dijo a Lena sin apartarla, todo lo contrario, abrazándola un minuto:

-podrías decirme esas palabras cuando crezcas.

Y así se apartó de su lado lentamente y regresó a acariciarla entre las orejas, su mirada expresando cariño.

-ya ... -empezó a Lena perdida en los acontecimientos- ¡ya crecí bastante! –Dijo en alto en su defensa Lena.

La condesa solo le dedico una pequeña risa con su respuesta, levantándose de su asiento y pasando al lado de ella, sintiendo como detrás estaba una emocionada Lena esperando respuesta.

-crece mucho mas –respondió sin voltearse pero levantando una esquina de la comisura de su boca.

-aaaahhh –hizo una mueca Lena, siguiéndola- no es justo

-muchas cosas no lo son

Y con eso se marchó la condesa, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella al salir.

Lena se dejó ahí quieta en la habitación varios minutos, todo en silencio y sin ninguna respiración que escuchar más que la propia cada tanto, el aroma de su condesa impregnaba el aire y también el recuerdo de lo recientemente ocurrido, sintiendo en su -de por sí ya cálido- cuerpo hervir al recordar la calidez acogedora que reconoció en el abrazo y beso de la condesa, quien habitraba un mostrador frío y distante con ella y además también tener el cuerpo helado. Lena se quedó pegada en ese recuerdo hasta que un movimiento de su oreja la alarma para ver hacia afuera, al acercarse al gran ventanal y mirar hacia afuera vio como la condesa había salido del castillo y ahora se vio volando por el bosque.

No la alarma eso.

Es más la relajaba a veces quedarse en el castillo mientras esperaba el regreso de su condesa, viéndola desde las ventanas como sobrevolaba el lugar, la noche dándole una aura mas sombría y elegante que fascinaba a Lena de miles de maneras.

Pero si la alarma es un sonido que proviene de afuera del castillo, ese estruendo genero un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Abriendo la ventana lo más que pudo, se subió la base de esta con bastante equilibrio y comenzó a olfatear de un lado a otro, sintiendo aromas como madera húmeda, tierra, polvo, rocas, hojas, animales vivos, muertos, pólvora y sangre, abrió sus ojos con los últimos dos aromas, no lo dudo dos veces y flexiono lo que más pueden sus piernas, dando un salto hacia afuera, estirando lo que más pueden sus brazos, abriendo sus palmas y sacando sus garras, usando un árbol para amortiguar un poco su caída, mientras se aferraba a este hasta que salto al suelo. La caída sobre sus piernas resultando estimulante para la adrenalina que empezaba a sentir, comenzó a correr siguiendo desde la tierra el aroma de su condesa, cuando cinco olores distintos se mezclaron en su nariz se detuvo, exhala e inhala tres veces, concentrándose lo más que podría para identificar todo lo que se mezclaba, era difícil, si bien había pasado ya bastante tiempo con la condesa, aún seguía siendo una "niña pequeña" y todo aquello aún no era totalmente entendible para su mente infantil, se distraía con bastante facilidad, frecuentemente de recordar el aroma de la biblioteca, de los pasillos y de su reciente abrazo. Ya con el aroma en su cabeza y la mente más desesperada volvió a olfatear, apretando sus puños al encontrarla, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás aromas desconocidos que acompañaban al de su condesa, era sudor corporal. conocidos de recordar el aroma de la biblioteca, de los pasillos y de su reciente abrazo. Ya con el aroma en su cabeza y la mente más desesperada volvió a olfatear, apretando sus puños al encontrarla, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás aromas desconocidos que acompañaban al de su condesa, era sudor corporal. conocidos de recordar el aroma de la biblioteca, de los pasillos y de su reciente abrazo. Ya con el aroma en su cabeza y la mente más desesperada volvió a olfatear, apretando sus puños al encontrarla, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás aromas desconocidos que acompañaban al de su condesa, era sudor corporal.

Y era humano.

Cuando llego al lugar y vio a los causantes de todo el ruido, pronto dejo de sentir su corazón, su rostro colocándose pálido y con los ojos en blanco unos segundos al ver a cinco hombres armados con el rostro descubierto tratando de rodear a su condesa mientras esta escapada de escapar. Lena bajando sus manos observando absorta la escena, en las manos de algunos hombres solo había espaldas mientras otros afectados hachas, girándolas con sus muñecas y en una posición de guardia, en la espalda de estos Lena podría afectar la figura de animales del bosque sin vida , la sangre aun vertiéndose de sus heridas. Cuando noto como su condesa agarraba vuelo y comenzaba un dirigirse a tierras más altas los hombres en tierra botaron todas sus armas y empezaron a buscar en sus sacos cosas. Lena pestañeando rápidamente pudo volver en sí, viendo como a lo lejos se acercaban otras dos figuras, una vez portando cantimploras, un bolso de piel y algunas hiervas dentro de este, con el rostro tapado y bien abrigada, mientras que quien sigue la traía un arco con ella y algunas armas colgando en su espalda por una cuerda que le rodeaba el hombro y la cintura. Los hombres que al parecer buscan sus arcos y flechas en sus cosas prontamente empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra al cielo, Lena levantando su cabeza para ver la situación de su condesa, quien tras emitir un leve quejido y Lena sentir un aroma a sangre, la suya propia comenzó a hervir mientras que el fondo de su garganta emitió un gruñido bastante terrorífico para alguien de su edad y tamaño. con el rostro tapado y bien abrigada, mientras que quien le seguía traía un arco con ella y algunas armas colgando en su espalda por una cuerda que le rodeaba el hombro y la cintura. Los hombres que al parecer buscan sus arcos y flechas en sus cosas prontamente empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra al cielo, Lena levantando su cabeza para ver la situación de su condesa, quien tras emitir un leve quejido y Lena sentir un aroma a sangre, la suya propia comenzó a hervir mientras que el fondo de su garganta emitió un gruñido bastante terrorífico para alguien de su edad y tamaño. con el rostro tapado y bien abrigada, mientras que quien le seguía traía un arco con ella y algunas armas colgando en su espalda por una cuerda que le rodeaba el hombro y la cintura. Los hombres que al parecer buscan sus arcos y flechas en sus cosas prontamente empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra al cielo, Lena levantando su cabeza para ver la situación de su condesa, quien tras emitir un leve quejido y Lena sentir un aroma a sangre, la suya propia comenzó a hervir mientras que el fondo de su garganta emitió un gruñido bastante terrorífico para alguien de su edad y tamaño.

Viendo como el grupo de humanos frente a ella guardaban las armas y tres se dirigiendo de regreso. Gritando y advirtiendo a otros de a donde se dirigía "la bestia".

Uno de los que vieron quedarse volvía a apuntar con su flecha a su condesa y tardo en percatarse de su presencia hasta que Lena estuvo metros de él, viendo como la saltaba encima de una bestia peluda y con grandes dientes, sus uñas arañando primero su piel antes de que sus dientes le alcanzaran su cuello. Lena apretó con fuerza el cuello de este, moviendo el cuerpo inerte de este de un lado a otro hasta que recibió un golpe en su espalda, empujando a algunos metros de quien ahora no respiraba, Lena colocándose rápidamente en sus cuatro patas mostrando los dientes y erizando todo el pelo de su lomo. El que la había empujado tiro lejos el palo con el que le había dado y saco de su espalda su hacha con una mano y del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja. Empezando a caminar en círculos alrededor de Lena mientras los dos encapuchados iban en socorro del herido; moviendo sus manos con cuidado mientras mantenía una posición segura. Lena sabía lo que hacía, creía que ella era un animal simple y que atacaría por instinto en su cuerpo, en parte tenía cierta verdad, Lena tenía problemas con sus acciones eran mayoritariamente por instinto afectado pero al ver que trataban de llevarse a su herido, dando un manotazo en su dirección que los dos sobrantes se apartaran. Uno empujando al otro atrás de él mientras apuntaba en su dirección una flecha que nunca habría pensado soltar, solo le apuntaba. Ese cubrió a quien tenía atrás todo el camino hasta que llegué al herido y le toco una parte de su cuello,

El levantando su mano con su espada pronto bajo el suelo su arma con velocidad esperando cortar el cuello del animal que había matado a su amigo, Lena sin embargo jamás se limitaría a su cuello directamente, evito el arma y ataco su pastel, este cayendo al suelo mientras Lena mordía el resto de su cuerpo, tirando de lo que tenía en su espalda y dañándolo tanto con sus garras como con sus dientes. Dejándolo lo más herido que pudo hasta que una flecha rozo una de sus patas delanteras, tranquilizando y obligando a retroceder unos pasos hasta una distancia segura para lameida la herida. Las personas encapuchadas siguieron con su mismo procedimiento y solo avanzaron lo necesario para quien se ocultaba detrás de la figura de las flechas, se acercara a revisar al hombre herido mientras este avanza paso por paso hasta donde Lena.

Lena poco a poco fue recuperando un poco su figura humana al volver a estar en todos sus sentidos, su respiración era pesada y sus huesos le pesaban, controlar como si fuera todo su cuerpo le hubiesen dado una pálida y ahora sufrió más tonos hasta en su cabeza , jadeo largos minutos hasta que una voz la volvió a poner en alerta.

-¿Lena? –Dijo una voz femenina de donde estaban los encapuchados.

Ella se convirtió con desconfianza de su lugar sin aparentar un poco su malestar, incluyendo su cabeza para ver si así descubría quienes eran. Su aroma de pronto sonándole conocido.

Cuando levanto sus manos a su espalda, Lena retrocedió y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, retrayendo sus garras y mostrando sus dientes, gruñendo aun sin mucha confianza.

-¡Espera! –Le pidió, quitándose de un tirón la prenda de su rostro.

Lena bajo las manos a su costado, abriendo los ojos sorprendida apenas vio quien se vio bajo esas ropas en el rostro.

_Esa cara ..._

\- ¿me recuerdas? Soy Fareeha

Lena no pudo abrir la boca, no pudo decir nada, la última vez que había visto ... jugaban juntas en el río y corrían por el pueblo, dado que ellas tenían la misma edad ... o así lo creía ella. Dado que la persona frente a ella era mucho más grande de como recordaba, tenía un tatuaje en su rostro y estaba más adulto y maduro del que recordaba

-no ha envejecido nada –soltó nuevamente- solías decirme Pharah

-¡Oye! –Le grito, ofendida por recordar las palabras de la condesa- crecido

Pharah se sorprendió un segundo y luego sonrió- no ha cambiado nada –susurro para si– ¿Cuántos años tienes? Sigues pareciendo una niña

Lena no respondió, solo observaba como el herido lejos de ella, aun se quejaba mientras lo atendía su compañero.

-¿No piensas ayudarlo? –Pregunto con un tono desinteresado Lena a Pharah.

Ella negó sin mirar hacia atrás- no estaban bajo mi cuidado

Lena seguía viéndola con curiosidad. Pharah sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-¿Sabes qué edad tengo? –Lena negó- treinta y dos años

Lena levanto las orejas con ese dato. Estaba por decir algo cuando la voz detrás de ella le grito.

-¡Amari! –Grito la otra persona.

Lena sobre exaltada retrocedió y saco los colmillos y las garras para defender de la posible amenaza pero antes que se abalanzara en su contra, Pharah se interpuso entre el encapuchado y levanto sus manos. Deteniendo cualquier cosa que la loba sería a hacer también.

-Doc. –La llamo Pharah con calma- deberías bajar eso, tu campo es sanar ¿Qué haces con un arma para matar? La estas usando al revés además

La "doc." bajando la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado, Lena escucho la sonrisa de Pharah mientras volvía a tomar atención, esta vez, señalándola con la mano extendida.

-ella es Lena –la encapuchada subió el rostro inmediatamente, ella sin saber que hacer al no poder verle el rostro al encapuchado- Lena Oxton –Pharah miro en su dirección esta vez, hablándole a ella- ¿La recuerdas, Lena?

En cuanto el encapuchado se quitó la ropa alrededor de su cara, Lena detectó el aroma a hiervas y otras cosas raras, libros y demás que tenía, lo que había olvidado realmente pero un recuerdo la embriago de pronto, recordando algo que olvidó su memoria una medicina que no le gustaba tomar de niña.

-¿La pequeña Tracer? –Hablo Mercy- ¿Cómo es que parece más joven? Como es esto posible ...

Lena hizo una mala cara es difícil tomar leche por estos lados ¿saben? –Concluyo algo ofendida mientras baja el rostro y susurraba– hasta mi condesa cree que soy pequeña

Ambas rieron con lo primero, Lena quedándose callada y avergonzada.

-oye pero ¿Qué te sucedió? No supimos nada desde ... -decía Pharah.

Lena las escuchaba atentamente en un principio pero al escuchar un grito perturbador a kilómetros de distancia y un disparo en esa misma dirección poca atención presto a sus palabras. Pharah escuchando también el disparo se agacho para tomar sus armas mientras Mercy se colocaba cerca de ella. Pharah mirando a todos lados alerta mientras Mercy la llamaba a venir de regreso con ellas al ver como murciélagos volaban errantes y descontrolados sobre ellas, Pharah disparándoles flechas que no dan en su blanco. Lena sin prestar atención ni dar algún aviso corregido entre medio de ellas, siguiendo el camino que parece que habían tomado, siendo guiada por las mejores aladas que al igual que ellas parecían siempre seguir a su condesa de vez en cuando. Pharah y Mercy gritándole que por favor se detuviera, su corazón sin embargo,

Ella solo estaba preocupada de una persona en ese instante.

Y era su condesa.


	5. Mi querida condesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena busca desesperada a la condesa, el aroma de sangre en el aire.

Lena con su olfato a tope corrió todo el camino desesperado por llegar al sitio de donde probó el aroma a sangre y pólvora, necesitada y urgencia. Mirando hacia arriba cuando corría cuesta arriba pudo ver los rastros de madera quemada subiendo por el cielo, el brillo de las llamas iluminando casi en su totalidad la cima del acantilado. Lena se estaba volviendo loca por llegar, no le importaban las ramas, las rocas ni siquiera las piedrecillas que se incrustaban entre medio de sus dedos. Nada le importaba más que llegar donde todo ocurrió y ver que su condesa se encontró bien. Saber que ella saldría de ello aun con la cantidad de sangre que podría percibir en el aire Lena.

Lena podría escuchar las voces de algunos allá arriba, gritando con euforia y locura mientras que otros se escuchan en sus casillas y totalmente serenos. Su sangre congelándose al entender que hablaban.

-¡McCree! ¡Dispárale! –Gritaba un hombre con voz rasposa y demente.

-¡La tenemos! –Decía otro.

-¡Es nuestra!

-¡Suelten a los perros!

-¡Criatura del demonio!

-¡Morrison encárgate de este lado! –Escucho del que parecía más tranquilo.

Al llegar a la cima había varios aldeanos reunidos, algunos portando cruces, otros ajo, unos cuantos espaldas y hachas y no tuvimos ningún médico. Lena vio con impacto que dos de ellos poseían armas de fuego.

Lena poco a poco fue perdiendo su visión clara de la situación cuando poso su vista entremedio de todos ellos, percatándose de que su condesa estaba en el suelo, su rostro demacrado y cansado al momento en que se arrastraba por el suelo, mientras que sin ser alcanzada por las llamas de las antorchas que se coloca sobre ella los aldeanos más "valientes", Su condesa se cubría con su capacidad al igual que la tira de brisas con la tela de esta para apagar las llamas. Lena no pudo moverse recordando el día que ella había escapado de casa con Winston, las llamas cayendo sobre ella poco antes que su casa desistiera a estas y se derrumbara, los saltos que daba aun mirando su hogar ahora en llamas mientras escapaba en el lomo de su amigo Sus padres siendo las víctimas de la actitud de personas iguales a esta.

Locas, desesperadas y cobardes.

Enfermas

Lena apretó con fuerza sus dientes mientras se movía a crecer su cuerpo, su columna curvándose mientras su boca pasaba a ser hocico, sus garras creciendo en tamaño al igual que sus manos, sus músculos tensándose mientras sus manos delanteras caían al suelo ahora como patas. Su respiración jadeante mientras su boca caía la saliva. Sus ojos viendo de manera distinta una vez que volvió a levantar la vista.

Lena aulló lo más fuerte que pudo.

Logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes, quienes, al verla retrocedieron varios pasos, apuntándole ahora a ella en vez de su condesa. Lena corrió hacia ellos y se convirtió a quienes poseían cruces y ajo. Mordiéndolos y enterrándoles sus garras cuando no los alcanzaba. Lena frecuentemente como protección sus rápidas piernas para escapar de las balas que le disparaban, Lena mezclándose entre los aldeanos para cuidar su pellejo, algunos alcanzados por las balas en los hombros, piernas, abdomen. Mientras que otros, por mala suerte tal vez, siendo heridos directamente en el pecho. Cayendo al suelo heridos, o bien, muertos. Muchos se marcharon de ahí poco después que se les diera una orden a los pistoleros de detener el fuego, valorando más sus propias vidas que la de sus compañeros,

-¡¿Qué esperas !? ¡Dale un tiro desde tu maldito lugar McCree! ¡Les estamos pagando por ello!

-Ops –Exclamo el hombre con sombrero desde su puesto, apuntando con su arma hacia donde se encuentra Lena.

Lena gruño en su dirección mientras escapaba y se escondía entre los árboles, el hombre que dio la orden acercándose a uno de estos con una antorcha en la mano. Levantándola mientras juraba en el nombre de Dios.

Lena empujándolo apenas subió su mano con la antorcha en ella para pasar a un lado de él y dirigirse hacia donde su condesa. Deteniéndose en cuanto recibió un disparo en su pata derecha. Perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pocos metros antes de llegar donde su condesa.

-perrito, perrito, perrito –dijo con calma el hombre de sombrero-. Ya es tiempo que cierres los ojos.

-¡¡MATA A ESE SUCIO ANIMAL EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS !!

Escucho a Lena dice del hombre que recién se reincorporará del suelo, volviendo a levantar la antorcha aún viva y acercándose a ella con esta en frente.

Lena levantando ambas orejas al escuchar un fuerte aleteo que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia el lugar de donde venían, ambos hombres armados notando su actitud y observando igualmente, la advertencia de uno de los presentes se cubrieran el rostro se perdió entre el ruido de las alas volando entre ellos, todos rodeando en vuelo a los humanos, cegándolos lo suficiente para que Lena se levantara con esfuerzo del suelo y volviera a tomar su forma humana.

Sangrando de su mano mientras que de su rostro bajaba una línea de sangre proveniente de la cabeza.

Los murciélagos siguieron su misión de cegar a los humanos, recibiendo los golpes y manotazos que daban en su afán de volver a mirar la situación. McCree dirigiéndose al bosque para sacar una de las ramas que se incendiaba a causa del predicador, alejando así un poco a los animales alados lo suficiente para percatarse y ver una escena que lo dejo atónito.

Lena se había sacado su abrigo para rodear a la condesa con él y abrazarla con fuerza.

-La sacare de aquí Condesa –le dicen preocupada Lena- Resista un poco más ... solo un poco más

El hombre se subió su sombrero al ver la escena, tirando la antorcha lejos en cuanto un murciélago paso volando y lo rasguño, mirando a su compañero que levantaba su arma hacia donde se encuentra Lena y su condesa, este sacando rápidamente su arma y disparándole al cañón del arma de su compañero cuando este pensaba seguir con sus planos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le recrimino sin levantar la voz.

Él solo se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba su arma y la guardaba, sacando de su bolsillo un puro que se puso en la boca sin encenderlo. Llegando pronto a su lado el predicador tomándolo del cuello de su ropa y agitándolo, gritándole que acabara con el trabajo, que era su deber terminar de una vez por todas con las criaturas del demonio. Él específicamente golpeó al hombre para que se apartara de él y sacó su arma para apuntarle. Amenazándolo.

Los murciélagos esparciéndose al rato.

El lugar sin tener rastros de la condesa ni de Lena, además del charco de sangre que seguía en el suelo.

....

Lena despertó cuatro días después de lo ocurrido.

Sus ojos abriéndolos con pesadez mientras se acostumbraba nuevamente a cómo tuvieron que ver las cosas, su cuerpo le dolió montones y apenas si recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido.

Pharah, Mercy, La sangre, las llamas, su condesa ...

¡Su condesa!

Se trató de levantar inmediatamente de donde estaba acostada. Los músculos de su abdomen y espalda quemando, mientras que una punzada de dolor atravesó su mano cuando el apoyo en la cama.

Esperen

¿Cama?

Lena relajo un poco su mueca al ver sábanas blancas en su mano, mirando con más atención levanto sus orejas en sorpresa al percatarse que estaba en el castillo. Acostada en una cama y con la mano vendada con cuidado. La cual se comenzó a retirar poco a poco. Girando el pedazo de tela mientras descubría su mano, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al no ver herida alguna vez en ella más que una pequeña cicatriz circular.

Giraba su mano para observar la palma y dorso de esta, alejándola como si algo cambiara la situación. Cuando se descubrió las piernas noto que también vestía una camisa blanca. Olfateando el lugar específico el aroma a hierbas y demás en la habitación. Su ropa sobre un mueble al lado de la cama.

Con cuidado se vistió, se puso su camisa, su abrigo, sus pantalones y un nuevo collar que le dejaron. Tocándose el cuello entendió que el suyo no estaba.

Salió de la habitación y grabó sin prisa los pasillos del castillo, buscando su condesa, abriendo cada puerta en la que posiblemente se encontraría a esas horas, cuando el sol estaba por salir.

No la encontramos en la biblioteca

Tampoco en el comedor

Ni siquiera donde escribía de vez en cuando

Cuando llego a la habitación de ella, toco con cuidado dos veces antes de asomarse por la puerta.

-Condesa –la llamo en voz baja-. ¿Está ahí?

Lena tuvo una increíble calma y felicidad cuando viola, en su ataúd, acostada con las manos sobre su abdomen, sus dedos entrelazados y su rostro apacible, sereno y tranquilo. Se vio bellísima y bastante elegante aun cuando estaba con la guardia baja.

No tenía ninguna herida en su rostro y su trayectoria completa lucía pulcro, sin manchas o arrugas.

Lena suspiro de alivio al notario que había vuelto a salvo su condesa, ambas lo habían hecho, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido pero aún escuchaba el ruido del aleteo de los murciélagos en su cabeza.

 _"Condesa ..."_ –pensó-. _"Estando sola por mil años ... usted realmente debió sentirse muy solitaria ¿cierto?_

Se acercó con pasos en punta hacia donde su condesa descansaba plácidamente, aproximándose hacia ella con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras pensaba _\- "pero no se preocupe, déjemelo a mi ..."_ -. Cuando llego al lado de ella, se incló y dejo un beso tiernamente dado sobre su parpado derecho. Apoyándose para no perder el equilibrio en el mismo ataúd con una mano; continuando con su pensamiento–. _"Porque desde ahora en adelante, estás ahí con tú ..."_

-Buenas noches –le susurro Lena- Mi querida Condesa

Y dicho eso se apartó, acaricio con el dorso de su mano el rostro de su condesa y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la puerta. Diciendo poco antes de salir:

-Hare lo mejor que pueda y creceré ... –dijo tanto para la condesa como para ella- ... Cuando ese día llegue, querré saber su nombre ...

Y cerró la puerta tras ella con una sonrisa de esperanza en su boca.

Dejando a una durmiente condesa adentro de la habitación.

Quien al cabo de unos minutos abrió lentamente sus ojos y apretó un poco su boca, sonrojándose sin articular palabra alguna ni moverse un centímetro. Su mirada un poco avergonzada al nunca estar dormida cuando llego Lena y escuchar todo lo dicho y hecho por ella.

 _"¿Ella realmente sabe lo que está diciendo?"_ –Pensó la condesa aun sonrojada y conteniendo una sonrisa- _"Esa tonta cachorra de hombre-lobo"_


	6. Amor, tiempo y muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa para las personas, y así bien lo sabe Lena, pero no todo en el paso del tiempo es malo. La tan anhelada respuesta de la condesa más próxima de lo que cree.

El tiempo continúo avanzando y si bien a ambas en el castillo no les afectaba demasiado, Lena comprendió que no era así con sus viejas amigas de la infancia Mercy y Pharah. Quienes volvió a ver tras consultarle a su condesa si sería correcto ir a visitar el pueblo humano.

Su condesa deteniéndose de escribir al escuchar esa pregunta, solo la observo un segundo antes de retomar su pluma y volver a escribir, aceptando que fuera mientras se cuidara y volviera a ella. Lena conteniendo una sonrisa en cuanto escucho su respuesta, asintió con la cabeza con bastante energía mientras le agradecía su comprensión. Saliendo de la habitación con bastante entusiasmo mientras le decía alegre que pronto les presentaría a sus amigas de la infancia.

Su condesa deteniéndose nuevamente para verla salir del cuarto, su mirada volviéndose triste y melancólica al ver la alegría con que se veía Lena al saber que volvería a ver a sus "amigas de la infancia", entendiendo que tal vez era aún demasiado joven para comprender la gran diferencia que tenía ella con el resto de los humanos en tema de edad y como les afectaba el tiempo.

Lena las encontró una semana después de proponerse encontrarlas, su aroma llegaba lejos del pueblo y se ubicaban en las afueras de este, adentrándose un poco en el bosque; encontrándose únicamente a ellas dos en la cabaña que tenían instalada. Pharah diciéndole que vivían allí desde hace un tiempo, solo que Mercy visitaba el pueblo de vez en cuando para atender a los enfermos y heridos que se presentaran. Mientras que ella solo cuidaba de Mercy.

Ella no comprendía del todo la situación que pasaban sus amigas, solo veía a dos amigas estar juntas en una casa, como ella lo hacía con su condesa aunque sabía que las circunstancias eran distintas al igual que los títulos que tenían. Aun no sabía que significaba ella para la condesa dado que aún no le revelaba su nombre.

Una vez, notando las miradas y afecto que se intercambiaban Pharah y Mercy, Lena, curiosa, decidió preguntar que ocurría con ambas. La dulce ingenuidad de los niños viéndose claramente en sus ojos con su pregunta. Dejando a ambas sorprendidas un segundo, intercambiaron miradas y solo sonrieron con cariño a ella. Alejándose una de la otra un poco para llamar a Lena a sentarse en medio de ellas. Lena obedeciendo y sentándose entre medio de ellas, ambas acariciándole la cabeza en lo que, con miradas cómplices, decidían quien contaría su historia.

Pharah lo hizo.

Lena escuchaba con atención como le narraba como habían llegado a separarse de la aldea y llegar a vivir juntas en una cabaña alejada, preguntándole de vez en vez si comprendía todo claramente, Lena asentía en silencio. Así continua Pharah hasta que le aclaro que ellas estaban en una relación más que de aliadas, compañeras o amigas... dejándole en claro que su situación era más romántica.

-¿más romántica? –pregunto una vez Lena.

Pharah asintió y antes que le respondiera, lo hizo Mercy.

-así es Lena –la acaricio entre medio de sus orejas- lo que yo siento por Pharah, no es igual a lo que siento por ti o por mi familia... es mucho... –miro a Pharah a los ojos- mucho más que eso

-¿en qué sentido?

Mercy sonrió- bueno, es difícil expresarlo en palabras la verdad, medicamente el pulso sube, las mejillas adquieren más sangre y por eso se sonrojan y los nervios envían señales que...

-Lo que Mercy quiere explicarte –interrumpió Pharah al ver que Lena no comprendía nada y estaba con el ceño fruncido tratando de comprender- es que cuando te veo, te quiero –le dijo con calma, tomando la mano de Mercy frente a Lena- pero cuando veo a Mercy lo único que siento es lo mucho que la estimo, cuanto deseo protegerla y también lo mucho que anhelo pasar mi vida a su lado. En todas las formas posibles de la palabra... Lena, cuando yo veo o pienso, o incluso imagino a Mercy –soltó la mano de Mercy y la puso en el corazón de Lena- siento una increíble calidez proviniendo de aquí

Ambas soltaron a Lena y no la tocaron después de eso. Esperando ver su reacción.

Lena por su parte unía lo que había escuchado con sus memorias, recordando de pronto a su condesa en cada aspecto que imaginara, las emociones que sentía y la manera de comportarse de ella con su condesa. Levantándose y dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

-como... -comenzó a decir tímidamente- ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento es eso de lo que ustedes hablan?

Ambas se miraron, Mercy respondiendo- cada persona es distinta

-lo entiendo...

Lena levanto una de sus orejas al escuchar un ruido a la lejanía. Viendo el cielo, pronto anochecería y tenía que estar de regreso con su condesa. Se despidió de ambas con un fuerte abrazo, pidió disculpas por la repentina situación de tener que marcharse y prometió algún día presentarles a la persona más especial para ella. Obteniendo miradas confusas antes de recibir una cálida sonrisa de parte de ambas.

Llego ese día con varias preguntas en su cabeza, que fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo de dejar de hablar del tema. Cuando empezó a notar la rapidez con que envejecían sus amigas recurrió a su condesa, rogándole con tristeza que por favor les diera una oportunidad a ellas.

Su condesa accedió.

Y así fue como esa tarde donde Lena fue a visitar a sus amigas, les pidió si por favor se podía quedar con ellas hasta que oscureciera, ambas aceptando e invitándola a tomar algo caliente dentro. Lena estaba ansiosa con forme pasaba el tiempo. Sus amigas notando su nerviosismo le preguntaron que ocurría justo cuando la noche cayó.

Entonces, ella les pidió si por favor podrían salir afuera un minuto con ella, haciéndoles prometer que no se asustarían.

La condesa apareciendo de entre los cielos con murciélagos a sus pies, ella la miro con cariño mientras bajaba a tocar tierra. Cuando se acercaron Pharah y Mercy, Lena les explico su idea y les presento a su condesa, ella con elegancia y sin palabras únicamente dio una reverencia en modo de saludo. Cuando Lena llego a su lado, le acaricio la cabeza un segundo antes de ocultar sus brazos dentro de su capa.

Fue Pharah quien con amabilidad y respeto tuvo que rechazar su oferta. Lena sorprendiéndose con esa respuesta mientras que la condesa solo asintió sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-pero –comenzó Lena- ustedes... ustedes morirán algún día

Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pharah sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Mercy y se agachaba, esperando el abrazo de la cachorra. Soportando la fuerza con la que la abrazaba en lágrimas.

-mi pequeña Lena –dijo Pharah- aun no somos tan mayores, nos queda mucho por vivir y...

-la condesa puede hacer que vivan por siempre –dijo entre llantos.

Pharah aparto un poco a Lena y le limpio los ojos con una sonrisa, Mercy llegando a su lado y tocando su hombro.

-nosotras no queremos vivir mil años, Lena –continuo Pharah- nos conformamos con vivir una vida con la persona que tenemos al lado, felices el mayor tiempo que podamos y morir como es natural –Lena volviendo a llorar- tuvimos la suerte de verte otra vez, y ver como poco a poco, creces.

Mercy miro en dirección de la condesa, hablándole con amabilidad- agradecemos su intención, el de ambas, pero me temo que la rechazaremos.

-las veré morir... -se secaba las lágrimas Lena.

Pharah sonriéndole con tristeza- lamento hacerte esto Lena, pero hasta tu misma debes entender que al final todos fallecemos, unos antes que otros, y jamás morimos del todo, no si nos llevan aquí –le toco su corazón.- a veces Lena... -dijo en voz baja- nos quedamos el tiempo que sea necesario y podamos soportar para no dejar sola a la persona que amamos.

La condesa dio un paso adelante y Lena corrió hacia donde ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras lloraba. Nadie dijo nada hasta que la misma condesa se arrodillo, tomo a Lena en sus brazos y la oculto entre su capa, esperando que pronto se durmiera. En cuanto lo hizo, se despidió con un leve asentimiento y dio la vuelta.

-un placer conocerla al fin –dijo Pharah despidiéndose, la condesa mirándola de reojo- Lena una vez dijo que nos presentaría a la persona más especial para ella, esa debe ser usted ¿verdad? Su persona más importante

La condesa no dijo nada mientras continuaba su camino a pie al castillo. Recostándola en su cama mientras se marchaba.

...

Así fue como Lena continuo visitando a Mercy y a Pharah. Hasta que el mismo tiempo las proclamo, dejando a Lena con una gran tristeza que fue lentamente superada con la ayuda del apoyo de la condesa. Quien al saber lo que significaba estar en esa situación la apoyo en lo que pudo y de la manera que pudo. Con el tiempo, Lena feliz de saber que a pesar de que sus cuerpos dejaran de estar en la tierra y sus voces no las escuchara, sabía que aun permanecerían a su lado mientras recordara lo que le dijo Pharah, mientras siempre las llevara consigo en su memoria y corazón, lugar de donde ellas jamás saldrían para Lena.

.

..

....  
  


_500 años después_

-dime –dijo la condesa- ¿Por qué me llamaste hasta aquí?

-mi querida condesa, realmente es olvidadiza –respondió una ya crecida Lena con sus ojos cerrados- este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, hace ya quinientos años atrás.

La condesa y Lena compartiendo un recuerdo en común de ambas hace ya varios años atrás.

_"Puedo llevarte a mi hogar, pero debes ser obediente, ¿entendido?"_

_"¡Lo hare! Señorita condesa"_

Lena ahora era mucho mayor que antes, había adquirido mayor altura, su cuerpo se había desarrollado en varias zonas y su mente por fin era de alguien más adulto. Su figura sin embargo siendo el de una adulta joven sino adolescente. Vistiendo su misma ropa que antes, a diferencia que el collar que portaba en su cuello era más grueso y largo que el de antes.

-recuerdo cuando me dijo que yo no estaba calificada para saber su verdadero nombre, porque bajo las reglas de los vampiros, los nombres reales solo pueden ser dichos a las personas más importantes –menciono Lena con voz calmada- ahora de eso han pasado quinientos años, y quiero volver a preguntar esta pregunta otra vez.

Lena se llevó una mano a su pecho, dando una pequeña reverencia mientras continuaba.

-señorita condesa, ¿puedo preguntarle su nombre?

La condesa abrió sus ojos en respuesta, apretando un poco sus labios formando una línea mientras Lena continuaba su relato, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa con sus palabras y llevándose una mano a su nuca mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-está bien si usted no quiere. Me prepare a mí misma mental....

-Amélie –respondió la condesa. Lena levantando la mirada del suelo para observarla a ella con una cálida expresión, su boca en una apenas notable sonrisa mientras continuaba- ese es mi nombre real. Recuérdalo, Lena.

Lena se sonrojo al escuchar a la condesa decir esas palabras.

 _"ella solo dijo mi nombre..."_ -pensó Lena.

Con algo más de valor por su parte, Lena se acercó a su condesa lo suficiente para quedar a una corta distancia, en una pequeña reverencia tomo una de las manos de su condesa con una de ella.

-condesa, ¿usted aún recuerda que dije esa noche? –llevándose la mano de su condesa a sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos, dejando un cálido beso en él mientras su condesa la miraba sorprendida, cubriéndose con su mano libre su boca- ¿está dispuesta a añadir el nombre "Oxton" al suyo propio? Juro mantenerme siempre a su lado, hasta el final de mis días o el suyo.

La condesa miro con calma a Lena, una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras miraba con curiosidad a Lena con la respuesta que le daba.

-... no recuerdo haberte enseñado como presionar tu suerte así –dijo sin criticar o vergüenza en su voz.

Lena guiñándole un ojo sin apartar la mano de su condesa de su rostro- ¡no diga eso! –Dijo con gracia Lena- ¿eso significa que no quiere~?

-¿quieres ver si te permitiré pasar la noche en las puertas del castillo esta noche? –dijo en un modo de advertencia, juego y sarcasmo la condesa. Colocando a Lena en una situación de tomarse lo broma o empezar a preocuparse por buscar un techo donde dormir.

Su conversación continuo por un rato, hablando y diciéndose cosas a juego hasta que llegó la hora en que tuvieron que volver, regresando al castillo caminando una cerca de la otra, a la par, ambas tomadas de la mano sin decir mucho más que dedicarse miradas de regreso.

Así fue como el último hombre-lobo y el último vampiro en el mundo se convirtieron en amantes, ambas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, tanto en el día como en la noche al Lena pasar a dormir en la misma habitación que su condesa con su propio ataúd, ha pedido de Lena. Pasando así una junto a la otra en las noches.

Y así ellas fueron inseparables incluso en la muerte, convirtiéndose en una de las historias más místicas y románticas del bosque. 

**_ FIN _ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un verdadero gusto escribir esta historia en su tiempo, el doujinshi realmente me maravillo y tiene una gran cantidad de emociones que disfrute visualizar en cada trazo. Espero haber causado algo así en ustedes.  
> Saludos


End file.
